pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:P/any Soldier's FoW Farmer
Does this still work? I noticed the article links to a warrior build that has been archived due to an "Armor Stacking Nerf." In which GW update was this nerf? Did this armor stack nerf affect the Paratrooper build as well? - Angel 17 Dec 2007 This build still works because only one skill (Stand Your Ground) provides the armor buff. The other armor buffs are from the Centurion insigs and your shield. From GuildWars.com June 15 Update: Added a cap of +25 to the armor buff when stacking skills. A single skill can still push the bonus over +25. Bonuses from shields, weapons, insignia, and inscriptions are not affected and still stack. Time How long does 1 run with this build take? --Arthas 15:22, 29 May 2007 (CEST) Other farmable areas This question does not really relate to the build, but I ask it here because I don't know a better place: What other areas can you farm with a Paragon? I only have a Paragon in the DoA, and I want to make some money out of that. Dragnmn talk 15:33, 30 July 2007 (CEST) try to ask on guildwarsguru.com Is this really such a GREAT build ? The votes on the rate page are kinda suspicious. I don't know much about FoW but.. why Leader's Comfort ? --Kyrax 21:55, 14 September 2007 (CEST) :why do you think he took leaders comfort? its a healing skill :Leader's Comfort is an amazing self heal! How can this build be rated as Great and my W/R build doesn't even get favored?? It doesn't make any sense. --Arthas 01:06, 26 November 2007 (CET) Are all the specific shield and spear mods really needed? I'm preparing to start fow soloing but I'm having trouble finding the shield inscriptions and spear grips... would a spear grip of defense work? And for the shields I was thinking maybe a luck of the draw inscrip since no one has the armor bonus ones. Joo 17:15, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :I have soloed the FoW alot with a dervish build and I can safely say to solo FoW you need either massive healing or massive armour, so I think you would be ok if you didnt have ALL the armour boosts as long as you got most of them Video Can someone do a video on this? cause Im really confused about this build and questioning it's energy management Kullwarrior :Try www.youtube.com - search "solo paragon farm" there are countless videos in many areas. ::I would like a video of the build..rather than the 1 u have posted i want 1 that actually uses THIS build... gdude5694 Trash? I honestly can't see the use for this. Having no experience in the FoW personally, I feel inclined to judge this solely on skill choice, and I'd trash it. Soldier's Fury is a waste of an elite, and this is completely inferior to DA/"SY!" Para. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 10:07, 12 January 2008 (EST) wow, to the dude above me, chill for a second and think. this is a solo build, y would he bring da? he brings the elite for more damage, in witch it is a great elite--Chris 01:39, 15 January 2008 (EST) :I'd like to see a video of this farming, to be honest. -Shen 21:04, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::this guy wants to trash any builds that involve paragons farmign solo...Soqed hozi 10:42, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::Ya thats a pretty fail thing to say when he admitted himself that he had no epxerience in fow, this does work and if you're too lazy to go to youtube and find a video then dont complain.Extreme 16:17, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Why the hell would you admit you have NO experience with FoW then try to bash the build like your opinion is credible? --NYC Elite 23:35, 4 April 2008 (EDT) New Buff Soldier's fury now pwnzor imo -- 00:30, 14 August 2008 (EDT) killing one foe at a time Is slow. I'd rather have some AoE shit like burning to speed things up. Change to this bar imo: prof=P/D Comma=11+3+1 Scyt=10 lead=10+3For the Eyes!"This!"on Fire!"FinaleSurrender!"Your Ground!"FuryHaste/build zealous scythe for energy, different weapon set for running there. now there's AoE burning, more adrenaline gain, perma burning and damage reduction. 01:00, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :And no healing, unless you expect +1 regen to be enough to carry you past the inside of the cave. 19:40, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Late reply, but it's actually +5 regen :> + ℓγssάή 16:41, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Even later reply but it's not +5 when spiders use poison on you 20:26, January 8, 2010 (UTC)